


Tears of a perfect smile

by Moonie_mars



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mentioned Choi Beomgyu, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Omega Huening Kai, Sad Huening Kai, Strict Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie_mars/pseuds/Moonie_mars
Summary: Kai was seventeen and in love, against all the traditional rules and expectations.He had wanted to scape, to live before he was married off, to be with the person he actually loved, but a misplaced photograph was all it took to close all the windows to his freedom----Kai was in love with Soobin, they were happy, they were young. But a photo of the both of them was all it took for his free life to end.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Tears of a perfect smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hi I hope this is to your liking.  
> This should work as a one shot or if there is enough demand a complete fic.  
> Take into consideration that Kai is seventeen here which makes Yeonjun 20 while Soobin and Beomgyu are 18 tae should be 17 too.

Kai looked around his room, trying to find the photo, it had been right there on his nightstand just the night before, and he knew it was reckless to leave it like that, but his mother rarely entered his room, even his father had given him that much of privacy.

Being an omega after all in their eyes deprived him of a lot of it, his door lacked a lock, but he had never needed one according to them, his phone was checked once a month, because his parents should always know who he was talking to, he was never allowed to bring friends home and be alone with them, Because omegas should always be chaperoned when alone with another beta or alpha, and even with another omega, just to make sure they were safe.

But this, this was something else, they never touched his things, at least the personal ones, his father didn’t even dared to touch him if it wasn’t explicitly necessary, his mother mostly left his clothes folded on his bed, never to actually put them in place, he was to do that, to clean his room and bathroom every week at least, so a small photo on his nightstand should be there, right where he left it, Because there were no clean clothes on his bed today, nothing was moved or out of other, his window was still closed which took the assumption of air moving the photo out of the way.

Kai bit his lips, they were already swollen and red, frustration carved it’s way up his spine making it hard to breath, making tears start to form on his eyes, but he needed to calm down to, knowing the scent of stressed omega would only make his parents call him out, Because and omega shouldn’t worry about anything unless it was about their alpha and their pups, and he did not have neither of those.

God he was stupid, he should have put it away in the morning, he should have been more careful. Maybe he had though, he had been running in the morning, he had gone out too fast, maybe it was in his backpack, under his music notes and other books, maybe it was already in his father’s hands where it would end up if it was indeed in his backpack, after all they also went trough his stuff every day, just to check he wasn’t hiding anything, just to check he was “safe.”

Now that was a whimper leaving his lips, a little too loudly, a little too late for him to hide, after all his door was still open, he wasn’t allowed to close it all the way either way, not in day time. 

His hands shook with nerves sweat making them slip from where they were holding on the wood of his dresser, he stopped breathing, straining his ears to listen something out of the ordinary, a response to his whimper of frustration.

Nothing, not a sound, not yet, and that’s enough for kai to keep looking, his knees met the floor, eyes frantically searching for that slip of paper, the silence that was broken with his uneven breaths only served to make the situation more nerve wrecking.

If the picture had ended up in any other part of the house he was done for. No discussions, no options, no chances, no more of any of that, and he knew it.  
That’s why his heart crumbled when he heard his mother call his name from downstairs.

Breath in, breath out, count to four each time, smile, stand straight, hands in front of him clasped together, right over left, steady steps, light steps, good omegas made no more sound than necessary, and with that in mind he walked out of his room going towards the living room.

Kais parents were always grey, or at least that’s how he saw them inside his mind, even with the pinks and purples his mother liked to dress, even with his father’s blond hair and blue eyes, his parents were always grey even under the summer sun, and thus in their living room they were grey too. 

Kai walked silently, trying not to look too frazzled, trying not to look too worried, he sat down on the other couch in front of them, the light of the early afternoon made everything feel too warm, a contradiction of what his father’s face made him feel like in that moment. 

Kai looked at them both, an alpha and a beta, a normal couple, a proud couple, parents of four, two betas, one alpha, one omega, traditionalists at its best, his mother was sitting with her ankles crossed, her dainty hands on her lap, his father was standing up, a normal thing for bad situations, kai could feel himself tremble. 

“We talked with the Chois,” Kai’s head turned faster than he would had liked to admit. the Chois, a wealthy family, friends of his father another pair of people that lived by the old forms of society, they had two alpha boys, one a year older than him, the other three years older. 

Kai had met both of them in formal gatherings, in suits and surrounded by champagne and rich people, he remember dark red eyes, a smirk, a proud face, he had only been able to be in their presence for a short period of time, his older beta brother already by his side, it was frowned upon an omega speaking to an alpha alone, much worse if the omega was betrothed to the alpha since birth. 

It was a thing kai learned when he was around seven years old and complaining about taking “special” classes, his mother had told him it was to make his alpha happy.

Yeonjun, that was the name that chased him even before he was ten, and now only hearing the surname gave him the chills. 

“Everything is settled now, you’ll be marrying in spring.” The words were finished by a strained smile, one his mother only showed when she was discontent, but kai couldn’t think about that in that moment. He felt like someone had taken all the air inside his lungs while dancing over his chest, happy little sound falling out of his demons mouth. 

He felt his head shaking before he knew what he was doing “No.” His voice was strong, firm, he recoiled though, Because it didn’t sound like him at all, “No, this can’t be, I’m still seventeen, I haven’t even finished school” his mother which had lost the smile was totally grey now, hard eyes, unresponsive face, angry pheromones flooded the space, and yet kai didn’t back down for the first time in his life.

“Yes its done, you will marry Yeonjun in spring, no buts or complains,” she stated slow and hard, but kai felt like he was running sixty miles per hour “No, you promised—” Kai’s father who had been silent the whole time roared “— Sit down and shut up now!” 

The command was too cold it burned, finally bringing tears out of Kai’s eyes, “How dare you speak to your mother like that.” His father’s eyes sparked with anger shimmering under the light, kai could only flinch from where he was sitting “You have totally forgotten your place in this society, this is what is going to happen and you should be grateful for it.”

His father pointed down eyes glaring down on Kai’s figure, but kai didn’t dare to raise his face, it was wrong to do it, he had to remember that. 

The silence that followed was an expecting one, kai knew what he had to say, even with a knot on his throat and tears falling down his face “forgive me for my insolence,” kai said, voice watery and small, contrary to his previous tone “I’m grateful for the news.” 

Nothing moved for a second, and the words tasted bitter in Kai’s mouth, but he didn’t dare to talk again. 

His father passed by him in his way out of the living room, kai barely held in a flinch, his mother though, stood up slowly, ever the graceful wife of his father, she left something on the table before walking slowly towards the exit of the room. 

Kais breath hitched, another slap to his face, the picture siting innocently on the table, was like the sign of his sentence “don’t worry about school either, you won’t be leaving this house again until the day of your wedding.” And that is how everything ended. 

His mother walked away and kai was left to choke on the mixed scents of distress and anger, the smiling face of Soobin distorted by all the tears in his eyes, he tried to stand, but was too weak to do it, so he let his knees hit the ground, arms shaking with each of his sobs, and he crawled towards the table, fingers hovering over the picture. 

Kai could only hold onto that and cry for what felt like eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> You reaches the end!! Yay!
> 
> This is a one shot unless you actually want me to continue,  
> If you want to see more of them leave a comment and tell me what you think about it.  
> Please do.  
> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
